Cursed Love
by Litanya
Summary: Eriol Hiiragizawa, a master magician, is to die in a year after a curse was placed on him. He didn't really care... that is until beautiful Tomoyo Daidouji enters his life... Will she change his mind? ET, minor SS FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Litanya: It's been a while since I have written a CCS fic, but I'm going to try my luck again. This is a re-make of my old fic _'Cursed Love'_ which I deleted a while ago. I do not own CCS, nor do I claim to.

Eriol never was Clow Reed, but he is a very powerful magician. Sakura and Syaoran never had to find the cards either, but they still have a little magic. Basically this is an AU fic.

**_Cursed Love_**

****

**_Prologue_**

_'Well, this is a daily occurrence,'_ the eighteen year old master magician thought to himself as he found that he had been backed into a corner. His attackers? A hyper twenty-five year old woman and a flying cat that vaguely resembled a stuffed toy that the boy had had when he had been younger.

"Eriol-sama, Suppi won't eat any sugar," Nakuru, the only female among them complained, sounding incredibly like a five year old child. Her hands were on her hips and she was giving the 'flying cat' an accusatory look, whilst trying to keep an angelic look on her face. 'Suppi' or Spinal as was his true name, was protesting loudly as what he called "an insufferable fate."

"She has gone completely crazy Master! Every single thing I eat she has tried to put sugar on. You _have_ to stop it! I have wrecked the house six times this week already and it's only been three days. How much longer will you allow her to continue this madness?" he demanded. Even though he was small, his voice still managed to almost deafen the poor boy that had to handle this conflict. Spinal's small grey-white wings hardly moved and it almost looked as if they were only for show.

"Nakuru, how many times have I told you to leave Spinal's food alone?" Eriol's voice was surprisingly calm. Although he did not get pushed into a corner everyday, his guardians still had the same argument day after day after day. It was a little repetitive but… they were family. And families were important.

"I knew that you would side with Suppi-chan," Nakuru crossed her arms and turned her head in a sign of disgust, "You never let me have any fun!"

"Nakuru, I've already told you that you can only give him sugar three times in a week. If you keep on breaking that rule then I am going to have to ban sugar from the _entire _household," he sounded angry but inside he was laughing at the scene. He loved the two 'people' in front of him. They had all grown up together after Eriol's parents had died when he had been only five years old. Nakuru had been twelve at the time and her parents had still been alive. Eriol had moved in and lived with them until they died when Nakuru was sixteen. Since then they had lived by themselves and as a result they were extremely close. He could not imagine his life without his wacky 'guardians' arguing.

"But…but Eriol-sama!" she whined, grabbing a hold of his arm. She made her eyes water and screwed up her face, "I want to give Suppi-chan some more sugar!" She pretended to bury her face in his shoulder. This was when the doorbell rang. Eriol sighed and untangled himself from his female 'guardian.'

"This can wait until later Nakuru. You guys go and start making lunch and I'll get the door," he expertly dodged Nakuru as she tried to get him again and he knocked Spinal away before he could land on his shoulder. He had to answer the door without being hugged by his guardians. The last time it had happened the girl at the door had almost had a heart attack. It had mainly been because Nakuru had been holding a knife with one hand whilst the other had been around Eriol's neck. It had taken Eriol over an hour to explain before he had given up and he had just tampered with her memory a little. Then he had let her go and she had been fine, but it had been a close call. He could hear Nakuru and Spinal arguing in the background as he turned the door handle.

"Hi. Hiiragizawa Eriol isn't it?" on the doorstep stood two males. They were approximately twenty years old, only two years older than Eriol. They appeared to be twins as they were almost identical. They both wore black, with thick black dog collars which had been embellished with sharp silver spikes. Eriol had a bad feeling about them as soon as he saw them. It had been the one on the left which had addressed him.

"Yes, I am he. Who are you?" his suspicion of the two guys on his doorstep was making him uncivilized. He usually was extremely civil to strangers but these two just… made him angry.

"I'm Sintered and this is Santerado. We need to talk to you. Alone. Come with us," his voice was clipped and he pulled Eriol out of the house without his consent.

"What do you want?" Eriol demanded angrily as they pulled him down an alleyway. They only stopped when they were sure that no one would be able to see them from the top of the typically English-looking alley.

"We want you to help us," the one Eriol thought was Santerado finally replied. The 'twins' flared up their auras and Eriol instantly recognised them. They were both pretty strong magicians in their own rights and he had often sensed their auras. Unfortunately, they were criminals. They used their magic to kill people and steal from them whenever they were paid to do so. In other words, they were a lot like an assassination organization. Eriol raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like hurting people. I am _not_ going to help you," he declared, trying to get past them and back into the street.

"No, you _have_ to help us!" Sintered held out his arm, barring Eriol's exit.

"Help us or die!" Santerado agreed, pulling out a short staff. Eriol pulled off his sun necklace and muttered the password under his breath. The necklace immediately turned into a long Sun staff. Sintered also pulled out his staff and the three magicians faced each other, each ready to attack.

"Fine then, die!" and Sintered used his staff to form a fireball and he fired it straight at Eriol. In response the dark-haired boy countered it with a ball of ice. The two attacks collided and then disappeared, having cancelled each other out. Santerado's attack came next, a thunderbolt of lightning. Eriol dodged the attack, muttering something about the battle being unfair. He quickly fired off two balls of fire, one heading for Sintered and the other for Santerado. One of the fireballs brushed Santerado's shoulder, but the other missed completely.

"You will pay for that!" Santerado launched himself at Eriol, deciding to make the battle more physical. He pinned Eriol down and was about to throw a punch when his 'twin' used an attack with his staff. Santerado managed to get out of the way, but Eriol could not. The attack pierced into Eriol's chest but it was not painful, nor did it do much damage. Eriol looked down, confused. There was absolutely no sign that he had been hit by the attack, although he knew that he had.

"What did you just do?" he demanded, getting to his feet.

"You have one year to change your mind. If you don't, you will die. We put a curse on you. You will die within a year if you do not change your mind. You will get sick first, to remind you of the curse. That will happen about two months before the curse will kill you. Then you will die, if you do not join us. You will know how to contact us if you change your mind. Have fun for the rest of your life Hiiragizawa," and with that they disappeared. Eriol blinked at the spot where they had been standing.

_'I'm cursed to die by the end of the year unless I join them? What do they take me for? I would rather die a million deaths before I would join them. There is absolutely no way I am going to give in to them. Even if the love of my life herself appears, I will not give in,'_ he told himself firmly as he stumbled back home to a waiting Nakuru and Spinal.

* * *

The ebony-haired girl smiled brightly as she taped her best friend for the last time in Japan. Tomoyo Daidouji loved filming her best friend. Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran Li, Sakura's fiancé, scowled with impatience.

"Come on Daidouji-san! You're going to miss your flight if you don't hurry up!" Syaoran was driving her to the airport. Tomoyo had won a scholarship to one of England's best universities. She had wanted to study fashion designing and the university that she had gotten into was one of the best. She was going to do a double degree, meaning that she was taking a course in fashion designing and she had also decided to take up Law. She planned to open a fashion designing business up, but she wanted to make sure that she knew what laws there were and how to deal with them. That was the reasoning which had led her to the law degree.

"But Li-kun, I just have to tape Sakura-chan this one last time!" Tomoyo exclaimed, but she grudgingly put her camera away, "Now… I have all of my bags and books, I've said goodbye to 'kaa-san and I have cleaned the house from top to bottom. I guess that I'm ready to leave now." She was really excited. Even though she knew that she had to sit through a seven or so hour flight, she could not wait. Her mother was letting her stay in her apartment over near the university and she could not wait to decorate it.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you sure that you have to go?" Sakura's emerald eyes filled with tears. She was going to miss her best friend immensely. Tomoyo had been her best friend since they had been in year three at school. They had been best friends ever since then, bringing their friendship to the ripe old age of ten years.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I really want to go. This is the best chance I'm going to get at learning how to start my own business. And anyway, you and Li-kun are leaving for Hong Kong next week. You wouldn't have been able to see me anyway!" Tomoyo engulfed Sakura in a final hug. Sakura had claimed that she would not go to the airport because if she did she would 'cry until her eyes fell out.' Li-kun had agreed to drive Tomoyo to the airport so that at least one of her friends would see her off. And he also wanted to warn her about the English guys of course.

"Do you promise that you'll call me? And e-mail me? And write to me?" Sakura's eyes were wide, and tears were threatening to fall.

"I promise Sakura-chan, that I will call you, e-mail you _and_ write to you. I'll never forget about you guys, but I need to go. I'll call you when I arrive to tell you that I'm safe, okay?" Sakura nodded, before wiping her eyes.

"Then you should probably go. I don't want to be the reason that you missed your flight," and she took a step back, away from the car. Tomoyo smiled.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. I'll call you!" and with that she got into the car before she could change her mind.

"I'll see you in about two hours Sakura," Syaoran informed his fiancé before he, too, leaped into the car. He knew that he had to leave quickly otherwise Sakura would attack Tomoyo with hugs once more. It was a pleasant drive to the airport. The two friends chatted about random things, such as the weather, what to get Sakura for her birthday, to if Tomoyo should be allowed to design the clothes for the wedding. Once they got to the airport though, it became serious.

"Daidouji-san, just make sure that you're careful in England. There are many guys out there, especially university guys that will look to exploit you. You know what I mean by that. You have to promise me that you'll be careful," Syaoran warned as he helped her with her luggage.

"I promise that I'll be careful, although I never knew you cared that much Li-kun," she giggled as his face turned bright red, "But seriously, don't worry. I can take care of myself. Now you have to promise to take care of Sakura-chan and make her happy. Do you promise?"

"Of course I do! Now go check in before you miss the check-in times," and he handed her the rest of her luggage. He wasn't allowed to go any further into the airport, "And Daidouji-san, don't go and do something stupid, okay?" She grinned.

"I won't," and then with a nod of his head, he was gone. Syaoran never liked to show his emotions in public and Tomoyo knew that he must have considered her a really good friend just because he had driven her there instead of letting her normal chauffer drive her.

"Excuse me Miss, but you need to check-in now if you want to catch your flight," an attendant reminded her. She shook herself out of her daze and handed her ticket and passport to the attendant at the check-in desk. She had not even realised that she had walked there. She checked-in with no further troubles and soon she was on the plane that would take her to her destiny. She had a feeling that her life was going to get interesting in these next few years.

_'Maybe I'll find my special someone, just like Sakura-chan has Li-kun. For all I know they could be waiting just around the corner. Oh, I just can't wait to get to __England_ and with those thought she settled down to try and get some sleep. After all, there was not much else to do on a plane. Her destiny was beginning to get clearer and as the plane took off, so did her dreams…

End of Prologue

Litanya: Okay, this is really different from my first 'Cursed Love' fic, but I am much happier with this version. Oh, by the way, I have no idea what I am doing when I add the '-kun', '-chan' etc. I have never learnt Japanese, at least not that I can remember, so if I do something wrong can someone please let me know and I will fix it for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and… please review if you feel like it!


	2. Meeting

Litanya: First of all I would like to thank anyone who has taken the time to read this fic. I really appreciate it, thank you. Now, I do not own Card Captor Sakura and yeah… I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_Cursed Love_**

****

**_Chapter 1: Meeting_**

"Where did you go Eriol-sama?" Nakuru asked him as soon as he entered the house, "I couldn't sense you, wherever it was." That surprised him only a little.

"I didn't want you to know where I was. I was having a chat with some friends of mine and I didn't want you to come and glomp them again," it was a well known fact that Nakuru often chased some of Eriol's friends away because she claimed that she was 'totally in love with them.' Eriol had decided to lie to his guardians because he did not want them to worry. If he told them that he was under a curse, they would mutter to each other and feel guilty that they had not helped him fight. He knew that the curse would not come off unless he joined Sintered and Santerado, and he knew that that would never happen. He would never join with evil.

"Oh, but Eriol-sama, I wouldn't have glomped them!" he sighed as he realised that Nakuru was just in a whining mood. He walked past her, his patience quickly running out.

"Whatever. I'm going to go to the music room," he disappeared down the corridor and into a small room. It was one of the smallest rooms in the house, but it was his favourite because it held his piano. He had been playing the piano ever since he was about two years old. His mother had enrolled him in lessons after seeing him plunk all of the keys on the piano day after day. The result had been that he had become an excellent pianist. It became his retreat. When his parents died in an accident when he had been eight, he had delved deeper into his music. That was when Nakuru had arrived to take care of him. She was his cousin, and in her true form, she was his guardian. He had created Spinal Sun at the same time on a whim. Now he would never have had it any other way.

_'University starts tomorrow. Law… sounds easy. I hope that it is as easy as high school. Not that I'll even finish the course,'_ his fingers automatically began playing a melody on the piano. It was a melancholy tune and it had been one of his favourite songs to play after the death of his parents. Nakuru and Spinal stood outside the door and listened.

"Why do you think he's playing this one?" Nakuru whispered worriedly to her companion. Spinal frowned.

"I don't know. I thought that he had gotten over the death of his parents. He hasn't played this song since… well, since a few months after I was created. He must have a problem of some sort," Spinal told her, putting a small paw up to his chin.

"He sounds so gloomy… we have to help him Suppi-chan! Do you think that he's lonely?" Nakuru put her chin on her hands, as if she was thinking very hard about the problem.

"It could be that… Master always did have a lot of friends at school. But they are all going away, to different universities. I haven't seen any of them in weeks. Do you really think that that is the reason?"

"I think that that is a major probability. He used to play this song whenever he thought that he was going to be by himself because his parents were gone. But do you know what Suppi-chan? I think I know how to cheer him up!" she grinned. She clapped her hands and grabbed Spinal before he could get away. She squeezed him to her and laughed as he tried to protest.

"Nakuru-

"Yes, we're going to find Eriol-sama a girlfriend. It will be so kawaii!"

"Nakuru, you really need to calm down," Spinal tried to worm out of her grasp, but to no avail.

"Yes, we're going to find Eriol-sama a girlfriend," and with that she skipped down the corridor, singing softly to herself. She was going to make sure that Eriol was not lonely anymore.

* * *

"Hai 'kaa-san, I have arrived safely," Tomoyo told her mother as she paced around the room with the phone in one hand and a pile of clothes in the other, "And I miss you and Sakura-chan and Li-kun very much." She listened as her mother said something else.

"Yes, I'll make sure that I am settled in before I go out anywhere and I will keep safe," another pause as Sonomi Daidouji continued to lecture her.

"I will find a security guard if I feel that I need one mother," a small sigh and then another pause.

"Okay 'kaa-san. I will take care. And don't forget to eat properly and to sleep at least once every two days….I'll miss you too… Bye," she hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver. She then began to continue putting her things away. She had quite a lot to unpack and it was her goal to get it done before the afternoon, so that she could go look at a few shops. She had arrived late the night before and she was looking forward to seeing the city. University started the next day and she was desperate to see what the fashion trend was. She did not want to turn up looking like an outsider. On the other hand, she wanted to make sure that she was comfortable wearing what was in fashion. She had made a few outfits that she had thought would be okay, but now she wanted to put them to the test.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have brought this much. It would have only taken me half an hour to unpack then…'_ she struggled with one of her bags as the things inside refused to come out. When she had eventually unpacked the final thing from her bags she sighed with relief. It had taken her an hour and a half to unpack. As soon as she had finished she grabbed her keys and wallet and left. For some reason she felt like she absolutely had to get out. She walked to the nearest bus stop and took the first bus into town. She was going to go shopping.

* * *

"Come on Eriol-sama! I want to go in there!" Eriol sighed. He had been pulled away from the piano by the hyperactive Nakuru. She had claimed that she needed some new clothes and now she was dragging him down the street. He was sometimes surprised by the fact that she was twenty five years old.

"I'm coming Nakuru! Don't rush so much," he was not irritated as such, but it would take more fingers than he had to count the number of things that he would rather do. Shopping with Nakuru always took a lot of patience, stamina and money.

"But Eriol-sama… ooh," she stopped as she saw a girl that she thought he might like. That had been the real reason for her 'shopping trip'. It was really only a disguise for an 'I-want-to-make-Eriol-fall-in-love' trip. She grabbed Eriol's hand and pulled him towards the girl.

"Nakuru I thought that you wanted to go in there!" he exclaimed, but she pretended not to hear him.

"Excuse me, but where did you find your clothes? They are really cool!" the girl turned around at Nakuru's comment and smiled. She had long raven hair that hung just below her shoulders. She was Japanese, which both Nakuru and Eriol could tell. She was not short, but not tall either. Her amethyst eyes lit up when she heard Nakuru's comment.

"Thank you, I made them myself," Tomoyo could hardly believe that someone loved her clothes. She knew that Sakura had liked them, but then… that had been Sakura.

"Really? I love them!" Nakuru maneuvered the group until they were in a relatively quiet place, "My name is Nakuru by the way and this is my cousin Eriol." At the mention of his name, he looked down. He had been staring at the sky, wondering at the fact that it wasn't raining.

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. It's nice to meet you both," Tomoyo looked closely at the boy Nakuru was dragging along, although she tried to hide it. He was about her age, tall and absolutely gorgeous, as far as she was concerned. His short navy hair was blowing slightly in the wind and his sapphire eyes, now that they were aimed at her, seemed to be as deep as… well, they did not really seem to end. She noticed that his cheeks were slightly red and she wondered why.

"It's nice to meet you Daidouji-san. My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol," he reintroduced himself in the polite Japanese way, "Are you from Japan?"

"Yes, I come from a small town called Tomoeda. I came here for University," she explained, trying to stop staring at him. She could feel her own cheeks start turning red and she mentally yelled at herself.

"Oh, are you going to attend the University just around the corner from here?" he did not know why he was so interested in her. He hadn't even noticed that Nakuru had disappeared off into a shop. Then again, Tomoyo hadn't noticed either.

"Yes. I'm doing a double degree in Fashion Designing and Law," he raised an eyebrow.

"Fashion Designing and Law? That certainly is an interesting combination Daidouji-san," she only smiled at his comment.

"I thought that I would be different. What about you Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Oh, I'm doing a degree in Law, although Nakuru wants me to do a degree in Music as well," it was then that he noticed that his cousin had disappeared, "By the way, when did Nakuru leave?" Tomoyo snapped out of her little daze and blinked when she realised that the woman had disappeared.

"I don't know. I guess that I wasn't paying attention," she admitted, her cheeks growing redder by the second. Eriol blinked. He had never, ever known Nakuru to disappear like that. That is… unless she wanted to leave the two of them alone… he finally clicked into what her plan was.

"Neither was I. I guess she just got bored and started to wander around. Although she's older than me by almost six years I often wonder if I am looking after her, instead of the other way around," even though he knew of Nakuru's plan, he just could not leave Tomoyo. It was as though there was some force keeping him there, preventing him from leaving.

"She's older than you? From what I could see I assumed that she was around fifteen," Eriol laughed.

"No, I assure you that she is twenty five. Imagine how I felt when I was eight and she came to look after me," he had a small smile on his face and she could not help but smile too.

"I can imagine the trauma that you must have gone through. But then again, she certainly would be a fun person to live with."

"Oh she is if you like having water fights at five AM in winter with freezing cold tap water," he laughed as he remembered the water fight that Nakuru had initiated the winter before when she had tried to wake Spinal by sticking him in a bucket of cold water. That had not been their first water fight either.

"That sounds…fun. In a way it would almost like you had a younger sibling, wouldn't it?" she had forgotten all about shopping. She was enjoying herself immensely talking to a stranger. She knew that her mother would disapprove of what she was doing. If she had met Eriol actually in the University, it would have been okay, but to have met him on the streets like this… Well, her mother would have been having a heart attack if she knew.

"Yeah, it is a lot like that. I don't have any other family and so it's nice to know that Nakuru is there," they were really hitting it off. They had only met each other ten minutes before, but they already seemed to know each other like close friends. At least, that's what it felt like.

"Ah. My friend Sakura-chan back in Japan is like my sister, and Li-kun is like my over-protective brother. They are both like my family, but they act their age. Li-kun even acts a little older if that is possible," she smiled as she thought of her friends back home. She missed them already, but something told her that she will be pleased with her new friends.

"Li-kun? Is he a member of the famous Li clan of Hong Kong?" she looked surprised.

"You know of them? But I thought that only people with magic knew about them…" it was then that she did not know whether he had magic or not. She herself did not, but that did not mean that he did not have magic.

"Yeah, that is the idea. I happen to have a bit of magic up my sleeve, but who knows? I am actually related to the Li clan, but not closely related. Anyway, how is Li doing over in Japan? I would have thought that his mother and the elders would keep him locked in Hong Kong."

"Well, they did want him to go back a while ago but he refused. He is engaged to Sakura-chan and they are going to go back to his family next week or so. He first came to Japan because his school forced him to do an exchange program. When he met Sakura-chan, he didn't want to leave. The clan forbade him from staying, but he stayed anyway. They eventually agreed, one because he was about to become leader of the clan and two because Sakura-chan has strong magic. So they are going to go back to Hong Kong next week and get married there," she finished explaining, finding that the Sun was starting to set on the horizon. She had not realised that it was so late.

"Well, if anyone could bully the Li clan into anything, it is definitely a Li… or a thick book. Anyway, it was nice meeting you. I have to go and find my wandering cousin and then go back home. I hope that we will meet again," he was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Here's my phone number. I don't know anyone here and I was hoping that you and Nakuru would be my friends… if you want to that is," she added, rushing the last part. She did not want him to get the wrong idea.

"Of course Daidouji-san. Here, I'll give you my number too. That way you can call whenever you wish to," he wrote the number carefully down on a piece of paper that he produced from his pocket, "And now I really must be going. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." And with a bow of his head, he was gone. She smiled as she looked down at the piece of paper he had given her. For some reason it made her feel secure. She carefully placed the paper in her bag before looking at the time.

_'Eep… I'd better get home. I have to eat,'_ and with that thought she started off on her way, humming a little song under her breath.

To be Continued…

End of Chapter 1

Litanya: I hope that you liked this. Please review if you wish. I know that the chapter is short but… I just can't write long chapters for CCS fics. I am trying though. Anyway, I have to go. See you later!


	3. Falling

Litanya: I do not own CCS. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and thank you to all people who have reviewed.

**_Cursed Love_**

****

**_Chapter 2: Falling_**

"Hello Eriol-sama!" Nakuru called chirpily as he entered through the front door. He walked into the kitchen where she was happily trying to force some buttered popcorn down Spinal's throat.

"Nakuru… where did you go?" he folded his arms across his chest. Nakuru knew that that was not a good sign.

"…Eriol-sama, I saw this fantastic dress in the window of a store and I just had to look at it! Then I saw another one, and another and I lost sight of you. So I gave up when I was done and came home, knowing that you would come here soon," she hastily explained, trying to look innocent. Unfortunately she did not have the ability to look innocent when she tried to.

"I have just spent two hours walking around trying to find you! I don't know what you were trying to accomplish by leaving me talking to Daidouji-san, but I want to know."

"I-I wasn't trying anything, I swear! I just liked her clothes and then I lost interest and you didn't. I never made you talk to her for however long you did," she pointed out, for once being right.

"Whatever," he ran his hand through his hair in frustration and then he walked to the music room. He did not know whether or not he believed her, but he knew that she was right on one thing. She had never forced him to talk to Tomoyo for that long. He could have left with Nakuru if he had wanted to. He settled down at the piano and put his fingers on the keys before he paused. Something inside of him was trying to tell him something, but he ignored it. Shaking his head he began to play the first melody that popped into his head. It was a sonata by Mozart, a beautiful song. His thoughts dwelled on the girl that he had just met. Even though he had only spoken to her for fifteen minutes at most, he felt as though he knew so much about her. Whenever he had gazed into her beautiful amethyst eyes, he had felt as though he had been looking at her soul. He had never been a firm believer in love at first sight but…

_'What am I thinking? I can't go 'falling in love' with every girl that I talk to. I'm dying, remember? I am such a stupid idiot. I have only been cursed for a day and already I am 'falling in love' with girls I don't even know! It must be a side-effect of the curse or something,'_ he thought to himself and immediately the song he was playing changed until it was a confusing melody that he hardly ever played. His fingers leapt over the keys, hitting each note perfectly, _'No, I can't be in love. I only spoke to her for fifteen minutes. I can't be in love and I will not be in love.'_

Over in her apartment, Tomoyo was having almost the exact same argument with herself.

_'No, there is absolutely no way that I could love him. What am I? Am I some sort of idiot that believes in love at first sight when I could get any guy that I wanted? No, it was just relief that he wanted to be my friend. I was relieved that I was not a complete misfit here. That is all. There is absolutely no way that I have fallen in love. I am leaving here once I finish my degree and I'm not taking anyone with me. I cannot fall in love; I will not fall in love,'_ she finally finished pacing her room and threw herself down on the sofa. She had tried to go on shopping after Eriol had left, but the only thing she had been able to think about had been his eyes. She loved his eyes. They gave her a feeling of warmth, of protection and oddly, they even gave her the feeling that she had arrived home. She did not understand how his eyes made her feel all of that at the same time. She had never felt anything like that before. She was about to get up and cook dinner when the phone rang. She sighed to herself before she picked the cradle up and held it to her ear.

"Hello, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking," she spoke in English, in case it was a neighbor or someone that was doing a survey.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! How's England?" it was Sakura. Her best friend's perky voice cheered her up immediately.

"Sakura-chan! England's great, but nowhere near as good as home. How are things over there anyway? How are you and Li-kun?" she settled back on her couch, this time taking the time to make herself comfortable. She knew that she was going to be a long time with this phone call.

"We're fine, but we miss you already. We're so used to seeing you following us around with your little video camera. We're going to miss you so much!" Sakura squealed over the phone. For some reason Sakura could never be calm about anything.

"I'm going to miss you guys too," the thought suddenly struck her that she was alone. She had been alone, even when she had been back in Tomoeda. Sakura's words had made her realise that. Sakura always used the word 'We' whenever she was explaining something. She spoke about herself as a plural because she was always with Syaoran. Tomoyo always referred to herself as singular because she was alone. It had taken her all that time to realise that fact.

"Anyway, have you met anyone nice yet? Any neighbors popped by to help you unpack?"

"No, the neighbors have kept to themselves. I have found a couple of friends though. I was out shopping when a woman called Nakuru exclaimed that she loved my outfit. She was out shopping with her cousin. She introduced him to me and we talked for a while. It turns out that he is starting a law course this year at the same university as me. He is really nice. Nakuru got bored of our conversation after only two minutes, so she went off shopping, but I think that both of them are going to be great friends of mine," Tomoyo explained, her thoughts going to Eriol once again.

"I'm glad that you are fitting in over there. I must admit that I thought that you might not fit in with the people because you are different. Not because I thought that you are a horrible person, but because you are different to them. I'm just really happy that you have friends over there already," Sakura babbled, mainly to fill in time. She loved talking to Tomoyo, but for some reason she did not know what to say. She was both happy and sad: happy because Tomoyo was making friends over in England but sad because she was not there with her.

"Yeah, I had fears that I would not fit in too, but they have gone now. I was so happy when Nakuru spoke to me… I can't explain the relief that I felt…" Tomoyo was completely comfortable. She leant back further on the couch and continued her conversation, happy that she had two places that she could call home.

The next day's weather was bright and sunny, but Tomoyo did not want to get out of bed. She had early classes and she did not want to miss them, but she was really tired. She finally crawled out of bed, took a quick shower, ate some breakfast and then she was ready to go. She was a little nervous, but most of her nerves were about doing the actual classes and not about making friends.

_'Whoa, I really need to find a quicker route to the university,'_ Tomoyo told herself as she arrived at her destination after half an hour of battling the traffic. She thought that it was probably faster if she walked. Luckily though, she arrived on time to get her class schedule before her first class, with fifteen minutes to spare. She had been told that the classes would start at 8:30AM on the first day, and that the schedules were to be picked up at 8:10AM.

"Daidouji-san, hi!" she whirled around to see Eriol standing behind her. He carried a small backpack on his left shoulder, a sign that he was going to attend classes too.

"Hi Hiiragizawa-kun! How are you?" she knew that it had only been a little over twelve hours since she had last seen him, but she suddenly realised how long it had been. It felt like it had been days since she had last seen him. She frowned inwardly at this thought, knowing that she did not usually get so… attached to people in such a short time.

"I'm pretty tired actually. Nakuru decided to practice her singing at midnight last night, and did not stop until after three AM. How about you?" he toyed with the strap that hung down from his backpack. For some reason he felt as though he needed to play with the strap otherwise he would drown in her eyes. He did not need to do that.

"Pretty good thank you. Sakura-chan phoned last night and I had a good conversation with her. Did you find out where Nakuru disappeared off to last night?" they unconsciously began to walk to the main information desk, where they would pick up their class schedules. To any observer they looked like a couple, or at least close friends. It would have been impossible for anyone to know that they had only met the night before.

"She claims that she saw another really good dress that she absolutely had to look at, and then another, and another… until she completely lost track of where we were, so she went home. It didn't stop me from spending over two hours looking for her though," Tomoyo giggled as she pictured him searching all over the city for Nakuru, whilst the former sat happily at home. She found it very funny. Eriol, however, did not.

"I'm sorry; I can just picture Nakuru happily at home whilst you are frantically searching for her… It just appeals to my sense of humour," she quickly apologised after seeing the look on his face.

"It's okay. People always find Nakuru funny for some reason. Anyway, shouldn't we go in and get our schedules?" he pointed to the building on their right and she blushed a little. She had not noticed that they had arrived.

"That would be a good idea. I mean… we _do_ need to go to our classes, don't we?" she said sarcastically, trying to hide the fact that she had not realised that they had arrived.

"Well, that would be an idea," they walked into the building and separated as they went to different sections to get their schedules.

"Well… I have a lecture in about half an hour in a building over… there," Eriol announced when they finally met back up.

"Well, my first lecture is in half an hour too… and it's in…" she stopped as she struggled with the map that she had been given. Eriol sighed and grabbed her schedule out of her hands.

"Let's see… you have the same schedule as I do; only you have extra lectures. You're first lecture is in the same building as mine. We're class mates. What is the chance of that?" he handed her schedule back to her with a small smile. He was happy that she was in his class on one level, but unhappy on another. He really enjoyed her company, but that was the problem. He knew that if he spent more time with her, he would fall for her. He knew that even speaking with her on the way to class had been a small mistake. He was falling for her every second.

"Good, at least I'll know one person in the class whose notes I can copy," Tomoyo said, pretending to be relieved. She was over the moon that he was in her class, but not because she could copy his work. It was because there was something drawing her to him. There was a mystery about him, and she wanted desperately to unlock it. Sakura had told her on the phone the night before that when she had fallen for Syaoran, she had wanted to help him in some way. She had not known what it had been at first, but the urge to help had been there. Now Tomoyo was finding that she was desperate to help Eriol. She could not help but think that she may be falling for him. As much as she did not want to, she knew that she was. Tomoyo Daidouji was falling for Eriol Hiiragizawa, and they both knew it.

To be continued…

End of Chapter 2

Litanya: Okay, I know that that was bad. And I'm sorry for the slow updates, but I have been sick and also I recently acquired the Sims 2. Add that to homework and bingo, there's the reason I didn't update and the reason why this is short. I'll try to write over the weekend, but I have tennis and a heap of work, so I may not be able to. I am sorry for those ho are getting impatient. Anyway, please feel free to review if you want.


	4. Illusions

Litanya: I'm really sorry for the delay; I have had a lot on at the moment. Anyway, thank you to all who read this fic, I really appreciate it! Anyway, I do not own CCS.

**_Cursed Love_**

****

**_Chapter 3: Illusions_**

They had now attended the University for ten months. They had become closer and closer and both of them were afraid. Eriol was afraid that he really was in love with Tomoyo, whilst Tomoyo was afraid that Eriol did not love her. So they both put up a pretense that they were just close friends. It had gotten to the point where they were making up excuses for each other. They had been secretly voted as the two most likely people to become a couple by the end of the year by their fellow Law students, and even though they had heard the rumors, they ignored them. As far as they were concerned, their love did not exist.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, when is the essay due?" Tomoyo asked him over the phone as she frantically searched her room for her lap top, which she had seemingly misplaced.

"Next Wednesday Daidouji-san, and your lap top is under the kitchen sink. You put it there when you went to get the fly spray," there was only a slight hint of amusement in his voice. He had been having problems with his health for the past two weeks and his thoughts flittered between the curse and Tomoyo. He had figured out that he had 'fallen for her' but he refused to use the 'l' word. He also erected the illusion in his mind that his feelings had been influenced by the curse, that it was because of the curse that he was developing attachments to the girl. That was the only thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry Hiiragizawa-kun, I shouldn't be bothering you when you're sick," she dug the lap top out from under the sink, but her thoughts were focused on the light purple gadget in front of her. She was worried. He had been getting sicker and sicker over the past two weeks, and he had not even been able to go to uni the day before. It was almost as if something was zapping the energy out of him. His illness was not like a cold or the flu, but it left him as weak as a kitten. Nakuru had told her the day before that Eriol had been extremely quiet about everything and had not responded to questions like 'Are you alright?' This worried the dark haired girl greatly. Eriol was now one of her closest friends and she knew instinctively when something was wrong. She didn't want to admit that she knew what was wrong with him because he was her soul mate. She had woven up illusions in her own mind, the illusion that she did not care for him as more than a friend.

"It's okay Daidouji-san, at least now I can stop feeling sorry for myself," he said lightly, as if telling a joke. At that moment though, he felt too sick to laugh at anything. The sickness had started off as a small cold-like virus and had grown from there. At random times his chest would burn so hard that he felt as though he was on fire. He had sporadic periods of hallucinations and headaches that threatened to tear his head open. It was not a regular disease and if he went to a doctor, they would be baffled by his symptoms. The disease of a curse could not be cured by a doctor and that was why it was so deadly.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, have you been to the doctor's yet?" she was surprised at how much she sounded like a mother. She couldn't help it that she cared about his health. It came naturally to her.

"Not yet. I don't think that this is worth going to a doctor over. Maybe if I'm sick for… another three months I might go," again he said this as if he was joking, but he was being deadly serious. There was no point in paying doctor's bills when nothing would be gained from it. Eriol had already been down and seen his lawyer about his will. He was leaving almost everything to Nakuru and Spinal and some things to Tomoyo. He did not want to waste some of their inheritance by seeing a doctor, as small as the cost may be.

"Eriol, you need to go to the doctors. They'll give you some medication and then you'll get better quicker. If not then you'll have a HEAP to catch up at uni and… I'm going to come over right now and take you to the doctor," she said in a hurried frenzy, packing her lap top back into its case, "And before you protest, it's no big deal. I need to take some time off anyway."

"I'm fine, really. I just need some rest and then I'll be better before you know it. I never got to the doctor. I have a fear of going there," he was panicking and making up any excuse that would seem reasonable.

"Come on Eriol, you shouldn't be scared of them! Look, I know that you think that you only have a virus, but what if it is something that's a little more serious? You could be sick for months if you don't go. By the way, I'm coming over anyway and I'm NOT going to take no for an answer," before he could respond, she hung up the phone. She was out of the door a few minutes later. She had forgotten that the weatherman had predicted pouring rain for the next few days and so she was caught in the rain as soon as she left the building. She considered going back for an umbrella, but decided that it would take too much time. After all, her _friend_ was very sick, and he had to get to the doctors. Yes, her _friend _was sick.

Eriol put the phone down on the table next to him and let out a faint groan. She was coming over. And she wanted to take him to the doctors. The pain in his chest started again, but this time it was fiercer than it had been before. He bit his tongue hard to stop himself from gasping out loud and he closed his eyes. He instinctively curled up into a ball. It was lucky that he had been lying on the couch otherwise he would have collapsed. As it were, he avoided injury other than the burning pain that he was going through.

_'Stupid, stupid curse! Why did they choose me in the first place? I was just happy the way my life was, and then _they_ came around and spoiled it!'_ he cursed as the pain slowly faded into an ache. He knew that it would not be long before it turned back into the stabbing pains. He pushed himself off the couch gingerly and grabbed a wooden walking stick so that he wouldn't collapse. Using the stick he slowly maneuvered himself to the door of the room and from there he called down to Nakuru.

"Nakuru, Daidouji-san is coming over. She'll be here in a few minutes," there was a delighted squeal from below and he knew that she had heard him.

"I'll make sure that she gets here, but I have a date this afternoon so the two of you will be here by yourselves," Eriol ignored the obvious attempt to match-make him with Tomoyo and hobbled back over to the couch. He collapsed easily to lie on the couch, all of his energy spent from that small walk. When Sintered and Santerado had told him that he would get sick two months before he died, he had not expected to get _this_ sick. Then again, curses were unpredictable. He felt as though he were about to fall asleep. He was sure that he did fall asleep because when he next opened his eyes, Tomoyo was sitting in a chair across the room, reading a novel.

"Oh, you're here Daidouji-san," he said, a little confused because of his nap. She tossed the novel down on the floor as she heard his voice and leapt up.

"You have had me extremely worried Hiiragizawa-kun! You were asleep when I arrived and you haven't even moved in the past three hours," he blinked as she mentioned the time.

"Three hours? I feel as though I have hardly slept at all," he confessed, rubbing his left eye with the small amount of strength that he felt he had gained from his nap.

"That's it, I'm taking you to doctor right now!" Tomoyo ordered, and she grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet. However, due to his lack of energy, Eriol could not pull himself up and the result was that Tomoyo fell on top of him. Their eyes met for a second and Eriol felt himself lean in to kiss her. She could feel his breath on her neck and she felt something click in her mind, but just as she thought that he was going to kiss her, he pulled away slightly and began to cough.

"I'm sorry, you were too heavy to lift," she apologized quickly as she jumped to her feet, her cheeks several different shades of scarlet. He held up a hand, as if to tell her to wait, and his coughing fit continued. After it had finished, he was finally able to speak.

"It's okay. I just don't feel like going to the doctors. Maybe we can just sit here and talk for a while?" he offered, knowing that she would be too embarrassed to disagree.

"Okay, I guess that we can hold off the visit to the doctors if you promise me one thing…" she said slowly, suddenly getting an idea.

"And what is that?" he was a little wary of what her plan would be. He knew that she could be devious if she wanted to be.

"If you promise me that you will…"

To be continued….

Litanya: I'm really sorry that I have only updated now, after so long, and that it is very short. But I have been extremely busy. I may be able to update tomorrow, but if not, it will be definitely before next Wednesday, as it is a long weekend over here in Melbourne. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day/night/morning/afternoon!


	5. Impossible

Litanya: Okay, here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reads this fic, I really appreciate it. I don't own CCS and nor do I claim to… as you can see. This chapter may be a little weird because I haven't had much sleep and that often makes me go weird… and yes Steph, I heard that groan!

**_Cursed Love_**

****

**_Chapter 4: Impossible_**

"Okay, I guess that we can hold off the visit to the doctors if you promise me one thing…" she said slowly, suddenly getting an idea.

"And what is that?" he was a little wary of what her plan would be. He knew that she could be devious if she wanted to be.

"If you promise me that you will come with me to Sakura's wedding in two months time, I will let you off the hook," she could not believe what she had just said. It was true that Sakura had told Tomoyo the night before that she would need a date to go to the wedding with, but why had she chosen Eriol? Her illusion almost crumbled at that point, before she managed to construct it again. She watched Eriol closely for a reaction, but none came. He was just staring at a point that seemed extremely far away, "Eriol, are you okay?" This made him come back to Earth.

"I-I can't make that promise Tomoyo-san," he hadn't meant to call her by her first name, but it had slipped out by mistake. He avoided looking at her and instead took an interest in the roof above him. He wanted to tell her that he would go with her, but he could not lie to her. He knew that by the time Sakura's wedding came about, he would be dead.

"It's okay Eriol-kun, it just means that you have to go to the doctors now," she replied as cheerfully as possible, a few seconds after he had spoken. It had shocked her when he had said no. Her hopes had been shattered, but what confused her the most was that she was extremely hurt. It did not make sense. She felt as though he had taken her heart out and stomped on it, but she did not know why.

"There's no point in going to see the doctor," he felt that the time had come to tell her the truth, "The illness that I have can never be cured, at least not yet anyway." He could not say straight out that he was dying, but she got the message anyway.

"W-Why can't it be cured?" she was shaking. She could not believe what he had just told her. It just could not be true.

"I was placed under a curse ten months ago. It's not one of those curses that are in fairytales where the problem is solved by a kiss and everyone lives happily ever after. I was cursed by the twins… they use their magic to run an assassination business. They told me that they needed my help, but I refused. They managed to put this curse on me. I will die twelve months after the curse was put on me. They told me that I would get sick two months before I would die. It's been ten months. The only way that I will live longer is if I join the twins and help them kill someone. I can't do that and so in effect there is no cure," his eyes remained fixed on the roof, and he could feel his heart cracking under the pressure of the truth. He was not going to see Tomoyo again after less than two months.

"Why can't you just pretend that you're helping them, you know, conjure up the illusion that you are doing what they tell you?" she was desperately trying to find a way that he could stay alive. She _needed_ him to live, she… what was she thinking? Why did she need him to live? Her mind was in chaos as she tried to sort through her thoughts.

"I can't do that. They know my magical aura. It would tell them easily that I was lying to them, and I can't do that. They have the power to increase and decrease the time period of the curse. They will not decrease the time I have left because they are still hoping that I will help. They won't increase it either, because they know that I will not be scared of them if they do, and it is my fear that they need if they want me to help them. I have already accepted that I am going to die. It is impossible for me to get out of it. It is my fate if you want me to put it that way," he was feeling tired again and he felt his eyes closing. He tried to force them to stay open but they closed against his will.

"But you can't die yet! I only just realised…" she stopped herself mid-sentence and fled from the room, tears flooding her eyes. Eriol forced his eyes open, ignoring their pleas to close. What had she been about to say? She had just realised… what? His heart began beating faster and faster as he thought about it. She had been upset, that had been expected, but she had sounded so… heartbroken. Had he broken her heart? He tried to sit up so that he could at least try to phone her, but at that moment his chest began to burn so much that he fell unconscious immediately. The pain, both physical and mental, was taking its toll.

She ran out of the mansion and down the street, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving from passers-by. Her initial intent had been to go home, but she knew that Eriol would haunt her if she went there. She would remember all of the times that they had spent working on papers for class, drinking hot chocolate, or just arguing over stupid topics. There were too many memories at her apartment. Even though she had only known Eriol for ten months, some of her most precious memories were from those times in her apartment. She shook her head slightly to try and erase the thoughts of him. She glanced down at her watch whilst wiping the tears from her eyes. It was 5pm. The night would soon be upon them. Suddenly making up her mind, she called for the nearest Taxi.

"The airport," she told the driver as she climbed into the backseat, not allowing him to speak. Although she did not have any luggage with her, she wanted to go to Hong Kong. Uni could wait. She just wanted to go home to people she loved, where she could get loved in return. And it was all because she had fallen in love with the wrong guy. She had fallen for a dying 'boy,' a 'boy' that could not return her love. She was only normal. When love was concerned, she wanted to both give and receive it. Where there is no love, one cannot survive. That was why she left.

Nakuru looked in on her master for the twelfth time, only to find him in the same position. His eyes were closed and his left arm was hanging off the couch. His breathing was hoarse and instead of looking at peace, because he was sleeping, he looked as if he was in a state of mental Hell. He was still, but there was a feeling of chaos that radiated from his being. He had been in that position for at least seven hours and his guardian was extremely worried. Something felt very wrong.

"Eriol-sama, are you awake?" there was no answer, not even a small movement. It was almost as if he had gone into his own little coma. She looked over at Spinal Sun and he shook his head. Things did not look good, especially if Spinal did not understand what was going on. Nakuru also had to wonder at where Tomoyo had gone. The raven haired beauty had been there when Nakuru had left, but she had been nowhere in sight when she had arrived back home. A novel had been left on the floor, a small bookmark inserted at a certain point, but that was the only evidence there was that Tomoyo had been there.

"Come on Nakuru, we'd better leave him alone. If he hasn't woken in a few hours, we have to talk to Tomoyo. She supposedly took him to the doctors, so maybe she will tell us what is wrong with him. He's probably just tired," but Nakuru paused as she was about to leave the room.

"But what if he really is sick Suppi-chan? We should be able to detect it, but there is something strange about the signals I'm receiving. What is going on?" she whispered. The other guardian did not reply, but just floated out of the door.

"Some questions are better left unanswered, and I have a feeling that this is one of them. Now come on Nakuru, it's late," surprisingly she followed him without a word. Something was seriously wrong with the entire household. Nothing was functioning correctly at all. If Nakuru was obeying Spinal Sun without a complaint, what had happened to turn the world upside down? It was amazing at the impact a few muttered words had had. Only a few muttered words had wrecked their lives forever.

"Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed as she greeted her best friend. Tomoyo looked like an emotional wreck. She had not been able to sleep on the flight and instead she had tortured herself with memories of the times she had spent with Eriol. She was still confused as to why those moments seemed more precious than those she had spent with Sakura, Syaoran and her mother.

"I… uh I just thought that I would surprise you guys," she laughed a little nervously as she gave Sakura a hug. Sakura gave her a sideways look as they parted from their hug. She knew that something was bothering the girl, but she had no idea what it was.

"But, you still have classes. You told me a few days ago that you really had to concentrate on studying because of your exams. You told me not to worry, that you were having a great time and that Hiiragizawa-kun was making sure that you didn't go crazy. Why did you suddenly change your mind and come here?" Sakura caught the flash of hurt in Tomoyo's eyes as she mentioned Eriol, "What happened? Did Hiiragizawa-kun do something?" Tomoyo took a step back.

"I just came around to say hi. I have to go and arrange the hotel that I'm staying at. I will come around and talk with you later," she turned to leave, but found that Syaoran was blocking her path. He had been silently watching the exchange between the two girls and he found that he could not let Tomoyo leave until she had told them what had happened.

"Daidouji-san, we are your friends. We care about you. If Hiiragizawa has done something to you, then please tell us so that we can go and give him a suitable punishment. Please Daidouji-san, we need to know what happened," she looked at him and shook her head slowly.

"Eriol-kun did not do anything. What happened is not his fault," she said softly, taking a sudden interest in the flowers around her. Syaoran and Sakura exchanged glances.

"Come on inside Tomoyo-chan. We should probably continue this discussion inside," Sakura gently took Tomoyo's hand and led her inside. Syaoran followed behind, silently offering some sort of support.

"You shouldn't be so worried, it's nothing," Tomoyo told them as they all took a seat in the living room of the mansion. After explaining to Yelan, Syaoran's mother, that everything was fine, they had almost pushed Tomoyo into the room, and they had locked the door behind them. They knew that Tomoyo was not fine, no matter what she told them.

"Tomoyo you came all the way here from England when you have exams in a few weeks, you have assignments due and classes to attend. You didn't bring any luggage with you, you look as though you haven't even brushed your hair for two days and you also seem to have been crying. Now if that is your way of telling us that nothing is wrong, you didn't do a very good job," Tomoyo looked at the ground. She had hoped that Sakura wouldn't notice. The emerald-eyed girl was often so unobservant that she sometimes did not notice little things like those she had just mentioned.

"Maybe something did upset me… but you can't do anything about it. Even Eriol-kun couldn't do anything, and supposedly he's one of the best magicians in the entire world," this caused both of the two to look at her strangely.

"What did you just say? Something about this friend of yours and magic?" Syaoran was really interested in this new development. When Sakura had first told him that Tomoyo had made friends with a 'Hiiragizawa-kun' he had thought that the name had been familiar. He had made some enquiries and had found that there was a Hiiragizawa family that had been related to his own family. If Tomoyo's friend had been one of them, he would have been Syaoran's third cousin.

"Eriol-kun has magic… he told me once that his family was distantly related to yours, Syaoran, or something like that. He also told me that his magic is extremely strong. If he couldn't fix it, then you wouldn't be able to either."

"What is wrong? If we know what is happening then at least we can help you in some way!" Sakura was becoming more than a little concerned with her friend. She was still refusing to look them in the eye to tell them why she had arrived there that morning.

"Someone…" she trailed off as she realised that she would not be able to tell them. She was confused herself as to what had happened.

"Someone…" Syaoran encouraged, trying to get the answers. Sakura said nothing; she just put her arm around Tomoyo's shoulders, silently supporting her.

"Someone used magic and now… now…" she still could not say it.

"I'm guessing that it is something to do with Hiiragizawa-kun," Sakura said gently, sensing something in Tomoyo's voice. Tomoyo nodded.

"He explained it to me, but I can't remember some of the things he said. Something about a curse and that he was going to die in two months, but other than that…" she was straining herself to keep the tears in as she said this. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged another look. It was now obvious why Tomoyo was so upset.

"So you're saying that Hiiragizawa-kun was cursed and he is going to die in two months?" Sakura repeated, to make sure she had the story right.

"Yes. Apparently the people cursed him about ten months ago. He started getting sick about… two weeks ago. It was at the stage where he was too sick to leave his house. I told him that he had to go see a doctor and he told me that he was dying," she stood and walked to the window. She wanted an excuse so that she could blink all of the tears away without them noticing.

"Do you know who cursed him?" Syaoran asked, an idea forming in his mind. He would need Tomoyo's cooperation to pull it off though.

"He said something about some twins and an assassination business… then something about the curse only being removed if he helped the twins in their evil doings or something like that. I wasn't really listening closely," she admitted, wishing that it was raining. It was easier to feel better if the weather matched your sad mood.

"Sintered and Santerado… I thought that they only operated in Africa, but obviously they have moved up in the world since I last heard of them," Sakura's voice actually sounded bitter as she said their names, which surprised Tomoyo a little. It was not like the innocent Sakura to speak that badly of someone.

"You know them?"

"I know _of_ them. They're not very nice people. What are you planning over there Syaoran?" she could see Syaoran's amber eyes glinting evilly in the sunlight and she knew that that was a bad sign.

"Do you think that we'd be able to talk to Hiiragizawa?" he asked Tomoyo, who shrugged a little in surprise.

"It depends. At the moment he has almost no energy. He was almost falling asleep when he was talking to me before. Nakuru would know if he was okay or not to speak to I guess. If I called her before-hand, maybe," she did not sound very certain, but she could feel a small glimmer of hope, "Why, do you have a plan?"

"You could say that… could you please call 'Nakuru' and ask her if it would be okay if we went over there to speak with Hiiragizawa?" he crossed to the phone and held it out for Tomoyo to take. She took the phone without saying anything and dialed the familiar number. She was just hoping that someone would be home to answer the call.

"Nakuru, you should get the phone," Spinal called to the guardian, who was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice that the phone had been ringing.

"Good afternoon, Nakuru speaking," she told the person on the other end of the line, her voice detached as though her mind wasn't really switched on.

"Nakuru, its Tomoyo. Is Eriol-kun awake at the moment?" Nakuru forced herself to concentrate on the call as she realised who it was.

"No, he hasn't woken since yesterday afternoon, maybe since you left here. I'm very worried; he never usually gets this sick. Did you take him to the doctors?" over in Hong Kong, Tomoyo was surprised that Nakuru did not know what was wrong with Eriol.

"Nakuru, he did tell you why he was sick… didn't he?"

"No, he never said a word about anything. He even tried to hide the fact that he was sick from me. You see, his parents were killed by a sickness when he was very young. But they died from a sickness caused by a curse. He feels as though I will get upset if he mentions that he is sick because he believes that I will get worried that he will die," there was a silence on the other end of the line, "Tomoyo-chan, what do you know that I don't?" Another small pause before Tomoyo finally answered.

"Eriol-kun is sick because of a curse. Surely he would have told you that?" Nakuru almost dropped the phone.

"He-he promised that he would tell me whenever he was sick but… he never told me that. It's no wonder that he isn't awake then, he probably won't wake up until he dies," she almost collapsed whilst she said this as she took in what was happening.

"What?"

"His parents were in coma-like states until the day they died. Curses have weird ways of working, or something like that. It could also have been that they did not want to be so sick and weak in front of Eriol. The comas may have been self-imposed or due to the curse. I don't really know," Tomoyo received this news glumly. She would never be able to speak to him again…

"Thank you for the information Nakuru. I have to go now, but I will talk to you later okay? Just fill Spinal in with what I just told you. Bye," she hung up the phone and turned to Sakura and Syaoran.

"I take it that we can't speak to him then?" Syaoran asked pointlessly after seeing the expression on her face.

"Nakuru told me that his parents also died because of a curse. She said that they both went into comas before they died. Eriol-kun hasn't woken up since I left the other day," Tomoyo slowly put the receiver back and sighed. She felt so useless. The boy she loved was dying and she could do nothing about it. It was frustrating to say the least.

"The twins run an assassination business, right?" Syaoran was slowly getting an idea of what was going on.

"Yeah, they do."

"And Hiiragizawa's parents were killed by a curse which sounds a lot like the one that Eriol died of… hang on a second, I have to ask my mother something," he disappeared out of the room before they could say another word.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan; if anyone can work it out, it's Syaoran-kun, especially when it comes to magic," Sakura tried to make her smile, but it did not work really well, "You really care about Hiiragizawa-kun, don't you?"

"I thought that he was too good to be true. Now I know why," she muttered, the tears coming to her eyes yet again.

"Everything will work out to be okay Tomoyo-chan. All you have to do is believe! Syaoran will think of something. We'll save Hiiragizawa-kun, I promise that we will!"

To be Continued…

End of Chapter 4

Litanya: There you are. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit longer than the past few have been, because I got hit by an arrow of inspiration. Please review if you feel like it and have a good… whatever it is wherever you are!


	6. Cured?

Litanya: Lol, I'm finally updating! It's my birthday tomorrow and so I decided to celebrate by updating. That and exams are finally over! Anyway, I don't own CCS and a huge thank you goes out to everyone who has reviewed!

**_Cursed Love_**

**_Chapter 5: Cured?_**

"I have a plan to help Hiiragizawa, but first I have one question for Daidouji-san," Syaoran announced dramatically as he re-entered the room.

"And what would that be, Li-kun?" she asked, suddenly wary.

"He definitely isn't evil, right?" Tomoyo sighed.

"Yes, he definitely isn't evil. I can bet my life on that," she told him, somehow having known that his question would be pointless.

"I know it's stupid, but sometimes you just have to check. Even an evil business can decide to kill someone evil sometimes. The twins are definitely evil, but you never know with the Hiiragizawas," he went over and closed the window, "Now here's the plan. We need to pretend to hire the twins to assassinate someone…" He went on and explained his plan in great detail to the two females.

"I don't know about that last part," Sakura said a little dubiously, "Do we really need to set them on fire?"

"Sakura-chan, they're family! It's my duty to avenge them!"

"Syaoran-kun," she only said one word. He looked at his fiancée and sighed.

"No, I guess that we don't. But we need to punish them somehow. No one can mess with the Li family and get away with it!" he looked at the ground whilst he said this, knowing that if he looked at Sakura he would lose.

"I agree with Li-kun. We _have_ to punish them somehow!" Tomoyo declared, not backing away from Sakura's gaze. The emerald-eyed girl then grinned mischievously, surprising both Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"I never said that we shouldn't punish them, I just said that we shouldn't set fire to them," Tomoyo brightened a little at that, although she was still surprised. Innocent little Sakura would never have usually said something like that.

"Ah, now I know why I love you," Syaoran grinned at Sakura and she just rolled her eyes.

"Our plan has to work before we can plan the torture Syaoran-kun. And the plan will never work if we spend all of our time standing here talking. Come on, actions always speak louder than words as they say," she sauntered over to the door and turned back to the others, "Are you coming?" They followed her without a word. Their plan needed to work. It just had to.

"Nakuru, for the fiftieth time, STOP PACING!" Spinal had had enough. Nakuru had not stopped moving ever since Tomoyo had called. She was wringing her hands in agitation at the new developments that had cropped up. She could not believe that she and Spinal had missed it.

"Why didn't we sense the curse Suppi-chan?" she used his nickname out of the sake of habit for once, not meaning to irritate him. He sighed and flew over to the window.

"He wouldn't have wanted us to know. You know how Eriol-sama is. He would keep everything bad away from us if he could help it. He wanted to hide that he was sick and by doing so he probably unconsciously blocked the aura of the curse. We couldn't have done anything about it Nakuru, so get a hold of yourself," he didn't want to be harsh, but it was the only way that she would snap out of her current state.

"I…I guess that you are right. Eriol-sama would do something like that, wouldn't he?" she sank down to her knees and stared glumly at the floor. Spinal had never seen her look so depressed. To distract himself from looking at Nakuru, he stared out of the window. It was a bright night, a full moon and there were no clouds to block the brilliant light of the stars. It was a beautiful night, one which did not happen very often in England. A few clouds were usually scattered around the sky, obscuring the stars from view. Spinal took it as a good sign that the stars were out. Maybe a miracle would occur.

"Nakuru, I have a feeling that everything will turn out alright. Daidouji-san will come up with something, I'm sure of it. She is special Nakuru, and our Master is well aware of that fact. I think that it was a sign when he met her. She was a sign that everything was going to change. Just think about what she has done for our Master. She is a sign that nothing is impossible. We have to believe in her. She will find a way to save him, I know it!" he fluttered over and perched himself on her shoulder, trying to cheer her up. He knew that Nakuru took these things as a personal insult and although she irritated him, he hated it when she was upset. She was, after all, his friend.

"You're right! Tomoyo is special and she will help us get Eriol-sama back to normal again!" she had cheered up again and he was glad. A depressed Nakuru was almost as bad a hyper one. She stood up and gave him a big grin, "Now Suppi-chan, I'm going to go and eat some cereal. Do you want any?" The cat-like guardian shuddered.

"No thank you. Do you know how much sugar is in one bowl of cereal? There is a lot," he automatically flew away from her, knowing that she would be determined to give him sugar. Even though their Master's life was in danger, they could do nothing but return to normal life. As much as they wanted to help their Master return to perfect health, they could not. And so they returned to their usual lives, praying to God that a miracle could occur.

"Sintered, Santerado I need your services. Appear now so that I can hire you!" Syaoran demanded, sounding impatient. It was all a part of their trap. There was no politeness needed when you were hiring an assassin.

"Ah, a Li wants to hire us. This is new," Sintered drawled casually to his twin brother as they appeared in the room. Syaoran pretended to be unimpressed.

"Even a Li needs to get rid of someone sometimes. How trustworthy is your business?" the twins smirked and held up a mirror. Reflected on the surface was a list of tables and graphs that seemed to extend on forever.

"We always get our target. Our most famous case has been the Hiiragizawas. The only surviving Hiiragizawa is dying from a curse at this minute. That will show them not to mess with my family," Sintered snickered. Syaoran pretended to be impressed, but inside he was fuming.

"Well, I suppose that I can trust you then. I want to eliminate two sorcerers. They have been bothering me for a few years now. Hang on, I'll need my fiancée and friend in here so that we can explain the situation and how we want you to deal with them," he stalked over to the door and swung it open, "Sakura-chan, Daidouji-san, I need you in here." The two females entered the room casually and the twins did not move. Santerado looked Tomoyo up and down for a moment, his smirk growing wider.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to be here," he murmured, rubbing his hands together.

"Who do you want to get rid of?" Sintered demanded, annoyed at Santerado's behavior. Syaoran checked to make sure that the girls were in position before he replied.

"We want to get rid of you,' he stated simply, relaxing his 'tough guy' attitude. The twins narrowed their eyes.

"What did you just say?" Sintered demanded, his voice suddenly unfriendly.

"Didn't you know that the Hiiragizawas were related to the Li's? You're dumber than I thought. We have you guys now, you cannot escape," Yelan, Syaoran's mother, popped up from behind the twins, along with five other magicians, all from the Li family.

"What do you want?" Santerado looked around nervously at all of the hostile faces. Never in his entire lifetime had he ever come up against more than one magician at a time. Now that he was facing a crowd of them, he didn't know what to do.

"Hiiragizawa happens to be a close friend of Daidouji-san here, and her friends are our friends. We have never managed to catch you before, since you always seemed to operate in remote Africa, but now we have you. We want you to remove the curse that you put on Hiiragizawa, it's as simple as that," Syaoran idly walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a dull, rusting knife. The twins' eyes widened.

"We-we can't remove the curse unless we are near him," Sintered stuttered, taking a step away from Syaoran and the knife.

"That can be easily arranged," Sakura nodded and Tomoyo picked up the phone. She dialed slowly and carefully before putting the phone up to her ear.

"Nakuru, it's Tomoyo again," there was a small pause, "Would we be able to transport Eriol-kun here for a few moments?" Another pause. "Yes, we have it all worked out. I promise that everything will be fine. Thanks Nakuru." She hung up the phone and nodded. Yelan and another of the magicians muttered something in unison and Eriol appeared and floated in front of them.

"Now heal him or else…" Syaoran left the threat hanging and the twins scurried to Eriol's side.

"No funny business otherwise we will obliterate you… no, we'll just torture you for a while," Sakura corrected herself, holding her hands ready to cast any spell that could torture. Sintered recoiled visibly away from Sakura and he kept on giving her quick sideways glances. Santerado just muttered something under his breath and a white light surrounded Eriol for a second. Then a small bubble-like thing appeared from within Eriol himself. It was glowing white but a black light was pulsating from within it.

"This is the curse. I have removed it," Santerado told them, obliterating the sphere in front of him, "He should wake up in a few hours." The people in the room visibly relaxed, with the exception of the twins.

"We've done what you want, so can we go now?" Sintered asked meekly, as Sakura's hands were still in spell position.

"We have to wait until Hiiragizawa wakes up first, to make sure that you have done your job correctly," Syaoran leaned against the cupboard he had gotten the knife from, as though he was causally leaning against a wall. He still held the knife.

"Yes, and if Eriol-kun _doesn't_ wake up, then you're not going to enjoy the next few days," Tomoyo told them darkly, her amethyst eyes flashing like steel. Eriol's breathing seemed to have gotten better since the last time she had seen him, but that did not mean he had been completely healed.

"Well, let's all just sit around and wait then," Sakura said brightly, giving a bright smile, "And I know just the way to make sure that we're not bored…"

To be continued….

End of Chapter 5

Litanya: This isn't great, or long, but I've just encountered writer's block for this fic yet again. It'll come to me, probably on Monday, so I'll post as soon as I can get inspired. Sorry once again that this is short. And Steph, it would have taken longer if I hadn't written it out on those tissues during TOK! See you all later!


	7. Eternal Happiness

Litanya: Here is another chapter. Anyway, I don't own CCS and I never claim to have owned it either. This chapter is dedicated to all who read this fic, and also to Steph, thank you again for offering, here's the chapter as promised!

**_Cursed Love_**

**_Chapter 6: Eternal Happiness_**

_"Well, let's all just sit around and wait then," Sakura said brightly, giving a bright smile, "And I know just the way to make sure that we're not bored…"_

Tomoyo had a bad feeling about Sakura's words. She wanted to make the twins pay for what they had done, but Sakura's grin was just a little _too_ evil.

"And what would that be Sakura-chan?" even Syaoran's voice was cautious. He did not want his fiancée to get too carried away with things. Eriol still had not moved however, and so there was really no safe way to interrupt Sakura from her plan.

"Well… I was just thinking that we could play a game," she was dragging it out for all it was worth. The looks of terror that she was receiving from the twins were very satisfying. She also found the expressions on Tomoyo and Syaorans' faces extremely good too. She was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"What sort of game?" Sintered half-squeaked. It seemed that the twins were not as brave as they had first tried to make themselves out to be.

"Oh, just a game to pass the time, you know, one of those 'lets-punish-the-bad-guy' games," the twins' faces turned even paler as they realised what she meant, "Syaoran-kun, you know what to do!" Syaoran's eyes widened for a second before he nodded. He motioned for two of the Li clan to take the twins away, so Tomoyo and Sakura would not actually have to watch the punishment being given to the twins. It wasn't a physical punishment, nor would it cause pain, but it would be better if the two young women did not see it.

"You enjoyed that didn't you Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked her, noticing that there was still a glint left in her best friend's eye. Sakura just grinned.

"Yes, I did. I detest people that hurt others. The twins are just two of the worst people in the world, in my opinion. I cannot believe that they have never been caught and dealt with before!" she crossed to the door and put her hand on the handle, before turning back to the others, "I'm going to check on them… I know your family Syaoran-kun and they tend to be a little too… sadistic for my tastes, especially when a member of your family has been hurt. I don't like the twins, but I don't want anything too bad to happen to them." She left the room, leaving Syaoran and Tomoyo with the unconscious Eriol.

"She confuses me so much sometimes," Syaoran told Tomoyo confidently, crossing to the window. He would have followed Sakura, but he had a feeling that she had not wanted to be followed. So he waited with Tomoyo instead, waiting for his distant relative to awaken.

"Sakura-chan just cares for people too deeply. She could never intentionally hurt anyone, well, not very badly at least," Tomoyo sighed and sat down next to the table on which Eriol unconscious, "Although sometimes I wish that she would make exceptions. The twins hurt so many people, not just the ones they killed, but also the ones who cared about those people. I mean, take Eriol for example. When his parents were killed, Eriol and Nakuru were both hurt. Then, when Eriol was cursed, Nakuru, Spinal and I were hurt, and because I was, Sakura was upset and so were you, to an extent. I wish that I could hurt them as much as they have hurt the people of the world, but I can't. You can't, Sakura-chan can't. No one can hurt them as much as they have hurt the world because they have caused too much damage. They may be punished, as we are punishing them, but they are going to forget about it eventually, and maybe then they'll revert back to being evil. I just don't want that to happen!" She bit her lip and closed her eyes as her emotions tried to take control of her. She did not want to cry again, especially not in front of Syaoran.

"But Tomoyo-san, everyone deserves a second chance," her eyes flew open as she realised that the deep voice which had spoken did not belong to Syaoran.

"Eriol-kun?" she whispered. He was now sitting up, seemingly completely healthy. She was so caught up in watching Eriol that she did not notice Syaoran sneak quietly out of the room. Eriol smiled at her surprise.

"I woke up about five minutes ago, but you were too involved in your passionate speech to notice. I thought that it was kind of funny," she cheeks turned slightly pink as she realised that she had not been paying attention. She partly blamed Syaoran for not warning her that Eriol was awake.

"I…uh…" she stuttered, not knowing how she was going to get herself out of the hole she had just dug herself in. He just laughed lightly, showing that he was feeling no signs of sickness.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-san, its okay. I'm just glad that you helped me out, otherwise I'd have been dead by now," he yawned and stood, before he pushed his glasses back up his nose until they were sitting correctly.

"Hey, anything for a friend, right?" she knew that they were both feeling uncomfortable, but she did not know how to fix the awkward situation. He just grinned, although Tomoyo realised that it was a bit strained.

"Are Nakuru and Spinal here, or are they still in England?" Tomoyo had forgotten about his guardians. She had been so caught up in getting Eriol back that it had completely slipped her mind that the two guardians would still be worrying over what was happening.

"They are still in England, probably worrying over what is happening to you. Are you sure that you are completely fine now? The twins have cured you from the curse, right?" she could hardly believe that she had not asked that question before. She told her mind that she had been too confused to think before, and therefore she had not asked him if he had been cured.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I cannot feel the suffocating spell anymore, and my breathing is fine now. I'm certain that they cured me."

"That's good. At least now they can enjoy their 'punishment' knowing that they failed in their task too. Isn't it great when the evil people get punished?"

"What exactly is their punishment?" he was curious to know. From what Tomoyo had been saying before he knew that she felt that it was not too harsh, but she had never said what was going to happen to them.

"Well…. The Li Clan have stripped them of their magical powers and then they have to be servants of the family for… a long time. I don't see how that is going to be a suitable punishment," Eriol considered it for a moment.

"No Tomoyo-san that _is_ pretty harsh punishment. The twins have depended on their magical abilities all of their lives and now they have had them stripped away. It is usually the fear of losing one's magical abilities that keep people from turning evil, because we know that if we are ever caught being evil, we will be punished for it. They are now going to have to adjust themselves to the fact that they can no longer use magic and that is going to hurt them deeply, not physically of course, but emotionally. So in a way, it is a terrible punishment," he knew that their powers were only being taken away because of the danger they posed to society, but he felt a little sorry for them anyway. Even though they had almost killed him, he could still sympathise with them.

"I guess… I have never had magic and so I probably cannot even begin to imagine what it would be like for them. To me, having no magical abilities is normal," she admitted, looking at the floor. She did not know what else to say. When she had left him in England she had said some things that she now wished she had never said. It was not that she did not mean them, but more that she hated the awkward situation that they were now in. Eriol was in a similar position. He badly wanted to find out what she had been about to say before she had run out of his apartment, but he knew that he would never get an answer if he pushed her too much.

"They will think that having no magic is normal too, after a few years. They just have to get used to it first," he assured her, not being able to stop himself from staring at her. She noticed that he was looking at her and ignored it, choosing to look at the ground instead of matching his gaze. An extremely uncomfortable silence enclosed the room. They both could not get up the courage to speak about what they called an 'emotional weakness' and as a result, they were both hoping that the other would start up a conversation.

"Hey guys, the twins are now completely harmless!" Sakura popped her head into the room and frowned as she saw that the two supposedly 'best friends' were trying to ignore each other. She also noticed that they had not acknowledged a word that she had said. She bit her lip and crossed her arms. _'If that's the way they want to play it, then they'll never get together! Syaoran-kun and I have to do something about this!'_ She slipped back out of the room again without attracting the attention of either person in the room. They were too lost in their game of hide-the-emotions that they had never even sensed her presence.

* * *

It was an hour later and Tomoyo and Eriol still had not moved. Syaoran and Sakura stood at the door to the room, watching the couple silently. Finally they could not stand it any longer.

"Hiiragizawa, I need to talk to you!" Syaoran suddenly announced and he entered the room and grabbed Eriol by the arm, ignoring the boy's objections to being dragged out of the room. Once the two males had left, Sakura closed the door before siting down next to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan," the amethyst-eyed girl looked up from the ground which she had been staring at for the past hour and sighed.

"I know what you're going to say Sakura-chan. You want me to sort things out with Eriol-kun, right?"

"No, I want you to cheer up first and foremost. I don't care _what_ you do as long as you stop looking like a rain cloud," she lowered her voice as she saw Tomoyo's cheeks redden, "Look Tomoyo-chan, it's really obvious to me that you really care for Hiiragizawa-kun, but you're not going to get anywhere if you are too scared to talk to him! Remember what you told me when I said that I loved Syaoran-kun? You told me that I should follow my heart because if I did, then eternal happiness would not seem to be far away. And I took your advice and now I can only thank you for it. But you need to take your own advice. I want to make sure that you are happy, just as you did for Syaoran-kun and I. All you need to do is build up the courage and then eternal happiness might not be too far away." Tomoyo stared at her for a moment.

"But what if…?" she never got to ask her question because Sakura just laughed.

"Hiiragizawa-kun obviously cares for you Tomoyo-chan. He would not have sat here for an hour staring at you if he did not care. One of the reasons why you told me to tell Syaoran-kun that I loved him was because he kept on staring at me. It is a universal sign of love, when a person cannot drag their eyes away from someone else. You know that. If you don't have the courage to either ask him or tell him, then you will never be truly happy. I know that you believe in soul mates Tomoyo-chan, and I think that Hiiragizawa-kun is yours," Sakura knew that she was going to have to try hard if she was going to convince Tomoyo to let her emotions out. Tomoyo always had been difficult when it came to feelings.

"I don't know… I am just too confused! I have never been in love with anyone before and so I have no idea what it is like!" Tomoyo exclaimed, Sakura's words finally having an effect on her, "How do you know when you're in love with someone?" Sakura thought about it for a moment.

"When you found out that he was dying, how did you feel?"

"Like my heart had been ripped out and thrown into the deepest ocean in the world, where it was being chewed on by a bunch of angry piranhas," was Tomoyo's prompt reply.

"And what would you have done to make him better?" there was a short silence.

"I would have done anything," Tomoyo finally replied softly, finally realising what Sakura was doing.

"And you don't think that you love him?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I am in love with him okay?" it was more of a statement than a question, but Sakura understood.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll wait for him to come to me. Call me old-fashioned if you like, but I cannot go and tell him. He's going to have to come and tell me if he cares or not," Sakura groaned mentally.

_'Let's just hope that Syaoran-kun is doing a better job of this than I am,'_ she thought to herself before finally giving up on Tomoyo, _'If he isn't then these two will never be happy.'_

* * *

Syaoran, meanwhile, had dragged Eriol into a room further down the hallway. The dark-haired boy glared a little at his distant relative after he had finally been released.

"What was all that about Li?" he demanded to know, adjusting his glasses again so that they would not fall off his nose.

"You really care for Daidouji-san, don't you?" Syaoran asked, ignoring Eriol's question.

"Of course, she's my best friend!" he deliberately avoided the real meaning of the question. He was too confused about his feelings to answer the questions of a distant relative he hardly even knew. Syaoran just rolled his eyes.

"Please, spare me the lies Hiiragizawa. If you don't care for Daidouji-san more than that of a best friend, then why did you just spend a little more than an hour staring at her?"

"I wasn't-

"You were. Sakura-chan and I were watching you guys for an hour and you were so caught up in whatever you were thinking that you didn't even notice. Now, do you care for her as more than a friend?" his patience was running very low and he felt as though he did not have the time to let Eriol stall for too long.

"I don't know!"

"Then you'd better find out then, shouldn't you? I swear, if you hurt Daidouji-san I'll hunt you down and do a few 'unpleasant' things to you," he was looking to provoke a certain response from the other male and he almost smirked when the expected outburst came.

"I would never hurt Tomoyo-san! I'd rather die a hundred deaths than do that," Eriol replied passionately before he looked at the ground, a little embarrassed at the emotion that had been present in his outburst.

"Then why don't you just tell her that, you idiot?"

"Because-

"Look, I look at Daidouji-san as being like a sister to me. She is an interfering sister, but a sister all the same. I promised to look after her. If you do not tell her how you really feel, then she will get upset. Daidouji-san will not tell you how she feels about you unless you tell her how you feel about her. I know that she cares about you, I can see it. So what the hell are you waiting for?" Eriol just stared at him for a second, a little shocked, "Well, I said, what are you waiting for?" And Syaoran pointed to the door. Eriol seemed to understand. He bit his lip a little hesitantly, before slowly walking to the door. He knew what he wanted to tell her, but he had no idea of how to go about it. Syaoran just rolled his eyes and pushed Eriol out of the room. "You'll never tell her if you go this slowly. I'm sure that you will know what to say when you see her. Now GO!" Eriol walked down the hall until he reached the room he had been dragged out of. Sakura was just coming out of the room.

"Good luck," she whispered to him as she walked past, knowing, somehow knowing that he was going to get through to Tomoyo. He did not get a chance to reply before she had disappeared. He took a deep breath and entered the room in which Tomoyo was sitting. She had not moved from the chair that she had been sitting on when he had left.

"Hi Tomoyo-san," he began a little awkwardly, still having no idea what to say.

"Hi Eriol-kun. Did you enjoy your chat with Li-kun?" she politely began the conversation, even though her heart was doing back flips in her chest. She was anxious to know what the outcome of the discussion was going to be.

"It was an interesting discussion. He forced me to look at something that I had been trying to hide from for a long time now," he suddenly had an idea of what he could say. She looked up at him and their eyes met. They came to a sub-conscious agreement.

"Oh, and what would that be?" she tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice, but she could not tell if she had succeeded. He didn't seem to notice even if she did sound nervous.

"That I am deeply in love with the person that is my best friend," he said lightly. She was about to say something when the true realisation of what he said hit her. A small smile automatically appeared on her face and her eyes lit up. Eriol did not fail to notice this and he felt as though he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"You love me?" she whispered and she stood up, unconsciously moving closer to him.

"Yes," that simple word filled her heart to the brim with happiness.

"Well… I love you too," by that time she was standing just in front of him. He hesitated for a second before he leant in and kissed her. Sakura and Syaoran snuck into the room and counted the minutes that went by before the kiss was broken.

"God guys, you can hold your breath for a long time," Syaoran said when the kiss finally ended. Both Tomoyo and Eriol jumped and turned red.

"Aww! This is so cute!" Sakura squealed, making Eriol and Tomoyo turn even brighter shades of red.

"We didn't know that you were watching," Tomoyo murmured, feeling comfortable as Eriol's arm wrapped around her waist. The phone rang then, startling everyone in the room. Syaoran crossed to the phone and answered it quietly. He then held the phone out to Tomoyo.

"It's for you… someone from England I think," Tomoyo's eyes widened as she realised who it was. She had forgotten about Nakuru and Spinal.

"Tomoyo-chan, why haven't you called me with the details yet?" Nakuru scolded her as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Err… I'm sorry Nakuru; I had other things on my mind. But Eriol-kun is fine now."

"I'll bet that you had other things on your mind then," Tomoyo's jaw dropped at her comment.

"Excuse me Nakuru!?" The guardian on the other end of the phone laughed.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, but you and Eriol-sama _were_ extremely obvious. Anyway, I'll leave you now so you can spend time with your lover," and before Tomoyo could say anything, Nakuru hung up, still laughing.

"Is anything wrong Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, seeing her face.

"No, I'm just planning on mortally embarrassing one of Eriol-kun's guardians when we get back. Who knows, maybe that will calm her down a bit," and they all laughed, all extremely happy with the way that everything had turned out. Eriol was completely healed and both he and Tomoyo had found their true loves. It looked like eternal happiness was not too far away.

THE END!

Litanya: This came out a little later than planned, sorry about that. And I am also sorry for the mind-numbing sap that is in this chapter. I seriously do not know what came over me when I wrote it. Anyway, please drop a review if you feel like it and yeah… I'll probably be back soon with a Digimon fic.


End file.
